Dear sixteen year old me,
by MischiefManaged007
Summary: Harry Potter characters write letters of advice to their sixteen year old selves.
1. Draco Malfoy

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_Well, I was inspired by the "Dear Blank, please blank" website and numerous fics that have been inspired by the website. Here's my take on it. This should eventually amount to quite a few chapters._

_x_

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

You don't exist to please your father.

From,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

_ Let me know if you have any suggestions for characters you would like to hear from!_


	2. Oliver Wood

x

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me,**_

__x

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

There's a fine line between dedication and obsession – don't blur it.

From,

Oliver Wood.

* * *

><p><em>Keep the suggestions rolling in!<em>


	3. Fred Weasley

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me,**_

_**x**_

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

Acromantula venom works better than doxy droppings.

Yours,

Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheers for the reviews and responses guys! I've added requested characters onto my list. Someone asked if they should be long - what do you think?<em>**


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me,_**

**_x_**

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

Those who actively seek power often do not deserve it.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>x<strong>_


	5. Neville Longbottom

**_x_**

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

Things do get better. Trust me.

From,

Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheers for the reviews and comments guys! The requested characters will show up soon!<strong>_


	6. Fleur Delacour

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

One day, you'll find someone who can see beauty in you, beyond your looks. Wait for him.

From,

Fleur Delacour

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am very tempted to expand some of these into fics or one-shots. I see Fleur as having issues due to guys and people in general, only seeing her as a beautiful object - except the charming Bill! <em>**


	7. Remus Lupin

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

* * *

><p>Dear sixteen year old me,<p>

Being different does not mean you are not deserving of love. There will be those who will love you, not despite of this difference, but because they see no difference between yourself and them.

From,

Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Huge shout out to reviewers who make me want to keep writing! Especially big thanks to skaterofthebooks!<em>**


	8. James Potter Senior

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

That ruffling your hair thing? Yeah. She doesn't find that attractive. Hexing her friends doesn't really help your cause either.

Yours,

James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special thanks to reviewers skaterofthebooks, Anie1129 and I-Await-A-Protector. You guys make me smile!<em>**


	9. Cho Chang

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Not being in a relationship does not mean being alone. Maybe you should try being single for a while.

From,

Cho Chang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewers! You light up my world! catmandew, Luck, InvaderVyn, thesecondshelf, yogababe, LexidaLou, starandstillness and, of course, Anie1129 and skaterofthebooks - thank you, thank you, thank you! <strong>_


	10. Narcissa Black

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Relationships require a certain amount of giving and sacrifice. Just make sure you are receiving as much as you are giving.

Yours,

Narcissa Black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel that Narcissa really loves Lucius but I think their relationship would have had a lot of flaws and ups and downs. <em>**

**_Reviewers! skaterofthebooks, Why Fireflies Flash, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Word Wings, InvaderVyn and Anie1129. Reviews are what keep fic writers going! All your suggestions will be coming up soon :)_**


	11. Lavender Brown

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Snogging doesn't make a relationship. You can't force love.

From,

Lavender Brown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewers! InvaderVyn, Starzinmieyez, skaterofthebooks, .153, Nicks244, Anie1129 and iheartweasleytwins - thanks a bunch! :)<strong>_


	12. Zacharias Smith

**_A note on Lavender - I believe she survives in the book and her injuries and scars make her mature and become more grown up. Also, a reviewer mentioned that there hasn't been many boys lately and I have been neglecting them! Sooo, more boys!_**

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Rudeness and arrogance only ensures a lonely life.

From,

Zacharias Smith

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewers! Lady Elizabeth of New York, .153, FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust, thesecondshelf, HGromanticsap, skaterofthebooks and Anie1129. Yay! : )<strong>_


	13. Percy Weasley

_**To ruby who asked why each starts with the formality of 'dear sixteen year old me', my idea came from this video youtube . com / watch ?v= _ 4jgUcxMezM (just remove the spaces!) So please check the video out as it promotes a great cause and is very touching.**_

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_** x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

You may feel that you don't fit in. It can seem like your siblings aren't particularly fussed about you. But they are your family. They care and deep down, you care as well.

From,

Percy Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.153, skaterofthebooks, ruby, ticklethepeartogetin, I-Await-A-Protector, Anie1129, HGromanticsap, Starzinmieyez - I update for you guys : )<strong>_


	14. Harry Potter

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

This obsession you have with Draco Malfoy isn't doing anything to stop certain _rumours_ about your sexual orientation.

From,

Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a bit of fun with this one! A million thanks to .153, skaterofthebooks, thesecondshelf, ViryiMalfoy, TamariChan, Starzinmieyes, iheartweasleytwins and HGromanticsap : )<em>**


	15. Hannah Abbott

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

I know you're not talking to your mother at the moment. While it is your decision to take Muggle Studies over Arithmancy, just remember, she only wants the best for you. Please try and make up with her as soon as possible.

From,

Hannah Abbott.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just another quick update.<strong>_


	16. Seamus Finnigan

_**x**_

__**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

_Everyday Potions. _Page 56. Hangover Draught.

Study it.

Learn it.

Memorise it.

From,

Seamus Finnigan

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mega thanks to reviewers from the last two! .153, skaterofthebooks, ViryiMalfoy, thesecondshelf, InvaderVyn, HGromanticsap, I-Await-A-Protector : )<strong>_


	17. Regulus Black

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Gaps can be bridged. Mistakes can be fixed.

From,

Regulus Black

* * *

><p><em><strong>A million thanks and smiles to .153, Starzinmieyez, skaterofthebooks, HGromanticsap, Anie1129, InvaderVyn, Blue Nargles and I-Await-A-Protector!<strong>_


	18. Luna Lovegood

**_Credit to InvadyerVyn for the idea :)_**

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

The word 'Loony' originates from the term 'crazy as a loon' and the Scottish loon is actually a stunningly beautiful creature with intense magical power and intellect. So really, they're paying you a compliment.

Yours,

Luna 'Loony' Lovegood

* * *

><p><strong><em> Big love to the reviewers: Starzinmieyez, HGromanticsap, Anie1129, 153, InvaderVyn, I-Await-A-Protector, Echo101, skaterofthebooks and LaneyLou11 : )<em>**


	19. Ginny Weasley

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

If you really love him, you have to let him go. It will hurt but it's for the best – for everyone. He will come back to you.

From,

Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong><em>skaterofthebooks, .153, InvaderVyn, Starzinmieyez, ViryiMalfoy and HGromanticsap - thank you all for taking the time to review : )<em>**


	20. Nymphadora Tonks

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Brunette really isn't your style.

From,

Tonks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lots of requests for Tonks. I wanted to do something deep but I think Tonks is such a joker by nature that anything too serious wouldn't have suited her but I hope the reference to her state in HBP is recognisable. <strong>_

_**As always, mega thanks to the reviewers: Starzinmieyez, .153, Echo101, The Mysterious E, Blake, skaterofthebooks, Heart of the Phoenix, I-Await-A-Protector and InvaderVyn :) **_


	21. Dudley Dursley

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Being the bully can sometimes be more scarring than being the victim.

From,

Dudley Dursley

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh reviewers, you are magical: skaterofthebooks, greenkittycat, Blake, Bittersweet x, HGromanticsap, thesecondshelf, Blue Wrackspurts, Echo101, InvaderVyn, LaneyLou11 :)<em>**

**_**_Ahhh having a much harder time with more main characters - eg: Sirius, Riddle, Snape than more minor ones..._**_**


	22. Sirius Black

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

There's a reason he transforms into a rat...

From,

Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to Blue Wrackspurts to the inspiration for this one! And of course thanks to the rest of the reviewers, skaterofthebooks, Blue Wrackspurts, Blake, InvaderVyn, .153, HGromanticsap and jenmo4981 : )<em>**


	23. Penelope Clearwater

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

If he can turn on his family, he can just as easily turn on you.

Yours,

Penelope Clearwater

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Penelope, I think she would have been given a very tough time by Percy... <em>**

**_As always, amazing to have such dedicated reviewers! Thanks to Bittersweet x, skaterofthebooks, .153, semperfortis, SparksSnitch154, Blue Wrackspurts, HGromanticsap, Heart of the Phoenix, Blake, Starzinmieyez and I-Await-A-Protector : )_**


	24. Marietta Edgecombe

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

There's a specialised healer in Egypt who can heal any blemishes.

From,

Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope everyone remembers Marietta's run in with Hermione's jinxing ability... I can't decide if I forgive her or not. Anyway! Gosh you reviewers are so lovely! Bittersweet x, greenkittycat, Starzinmieyez, .153, ilovecupcakes xxx, HarryPotterNut94, Blake, InvaderVyn, The Mysterious E, HGromanticsap and semperfortis thank you, thank you! <em>**

**_One more update before Christmas I think! And it will be someone who has been requested a lot : )_**


	25. Lily Evans

_**Ah got called into work - oh the joys of working in retail over Christmas. Anyway, I managed to sneak this in just an hour before Christmas my time! So without further ado, here is the one requested and guessed by many.**_

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

It's only because he cares, that's why he's acting like this. In fact, he cares a lot. Reach out to him; he's waiting for you to do it and I know you miss him. Sev and James don't have to suddenly be best mates but with equal effort from all three of you, you_ can_ have both the boyfriend _and _the best friend.

Yours,

Lily Evans

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of course it would have to be about Sev and James! I think many young girls are faced with the choice of choosing between boyfriend and friends and sadly many of them can't handle that situation very well.<em>**

**_ Many happy wishes to everyone over the holiday period and I hope Santa is especially kind to those who reviewed - Blue Wrackspurts, .153, Heart of the Phoenix, thesecondshelf, HGromanticsap, greenkittycat, skaterofthebooks, InvaderVyn, Blake and semperfortis : )_**


	26. Hermione Granger

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

He's been waiting for the same signs that you have. You're both just too afraid to make the first move.

From,

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope my shipper heart doesn't shine too strongly with some of these! And shucks for the reviews and messages yo! Blue Wrackspurts, skaterofthebooks, Anie1129, .153, I-Await-A-Protector, HGromanticsap, semperfortis, The Magic of the Night, Blake, livingondaydreams and InvaderVyn - thanks for reading!<em>**


	27. Filius Flitwick

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Being small in stature does not mean you are small in ability or character.

From,

Filius Flitwick

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amazing thanks to the reviewers! .153, skaterofthebooks, katie4dragons, Blue Wrackspurts, WizardWay, ComingAndGoingByBubble, noname, LadyMarauderYoung, InvaderVyn, The Mysterious E, HGromanticsap, Starzinmieyez, jmbroadwayfan, AcrossTheWater, pinkzebra123, I-Await-A-Protector and blake. Wow! Thanks guys! :) <em>**


	28. Aberforth Dumbledore

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Your brother needs your forgiveness as much as you need his apology.

From,

Aberforth Dumbledore

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, what a tragic family :(<strong>_

_**Pretty overwhelmed with lovely reviews - I love to hear what everyone's favourite letter is! Thanks to sexyvegangirl, BirchTreeWoman, seasidesimone, devil101, ComingAndGoingByBubble, iwannabeanauror, Blue Wrackspurts, HGromanticsap, WizardWay, Smegs32, Blackened Wasteland, skaterofthebooks, BarbedWire, codla, catmandew, semperfortis and Saissister. **_

_**Happy New Year!**_


	29. Peter Pettigrew

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Revenge really isn't that sweet.

From,

Peter Pettigrew

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretty sure you guys will be able to figure out what this refers to - I see Peter, who was largely bullied by his 'friends' as wanting some power and revenge and when he gets both, regrets it immensely.<strong>_

_**I've decided to reply to all reviews instead of thanking on the update so for those of you without accounts or private messaging off - I would love a way to contact you and talk to you about your reviews and comments! Happy 2012! :)**_


	30. Ron Weasley

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Brother. Friend. King. _Best _friend. Funny. Prefect. Protector. Son. Lover. Hero. Soul mate. Loyal.

You are, and will be, many things to many people; don't ever think you are not appreciated or needed.

Yours,

Ron Weasley

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can probably tell - I love Ron! Self esteem is good for the soul and many could use Ron's advice...<strong>_


	31. Charlie Weasley

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Dragons – though not as pretty as girls – are much easier to please.

Yours,

Charlie Weasley

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bit more light-hearted :)<strong>_


	32. Dolores Umbridge

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Half-breeds are always filthy and dangerous – your father is no exception.

From,

Dolores Umbridge

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Umbridge. My most despised character but her prejudice had to come from somewhere, right? <strong>_

**_Special note to Blake, your email wasn't showing up :( If you try type it with spaces and no dots and write 'at' perhaps it will work?_**


	33. Colin Creevey

**_x_**

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Every once in a while you should put the camera down. You shouldn't just be capturing the moment, but living in it. Make the most of every opportunity. Live with no regrets.

Please.

From,

Colin Creevey

* * *

><p><strong><em>If my research is correct, he died when he was sixteen so lets pretend he received this letter on his sixteenth birthday. So sad :(<em>**


	34. Dean Thomas

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Girls are for the moment; mates are forever.

From,

Dean Thomas

* * *

><p><strong><em>I honestly love the DeanSeamus bromance! Such good friends :) I like to think Dean would receive this letter after his breakup with Ginny. Thanks for reviewing everyone!_**


	35. Bill Weasley

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't ever wish you had fewer siblings. Someday you'll be wishing you had more…

From,

Bill Weasley

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gosh, there are some sad stories within the Harry Potter world :(<em>**

**_Just slipped in this quick update as I'll be on holiday and away from a computer for the next few days so when I get back I'll reply to reviews and messages regarding this chapter and the last one :)_**


	36. Pansy Parkinson

**_x_**

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

It's not love and it never will be.

From,

Pansy Parkinson

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update! I think we all know who Pansy is talking about... I don't ever think Draco even liked her which makes me feel kind of bad for her but then I think about how horrible she was and suddenly, not so sorry :)<strong>_


	37. Quirinus Quirrell

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

The thirst for knowledge empowers. The thirst for power only corrupts.

Yours,

Quirinus Quirrell

* * *

><p><strong><em>I actually pity Quirrell. According to *SPOILER ALERT* Pottermore, Quirrell was insanely intelligent and only sought out Voldemort to try and become more powerfully to seek revenge on those who bullied him for being so timid and nervous at school. Very sad fate for such a brilliant mind. <em>**


	38. Rubeus Hagrid

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

There's a difference between the 'monsters' yeh look after and yerself. Yer no monster despite what other people might tell yeh.

Yours,

Rubeus Hagrid

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted to write in Hagrid's style but couldn't quite figure it out, so I just changed all the 'you's' and 'your's' :)<strong>_


	39. Cormac McLaggen

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Perfection is intimidating to some.

From,

Cormac McLaggen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Cormac, I really can't see him ever being less conceited.<strong>_

_**Thank you to well, all those who review, but in particular to those not logged in and those with PM turned off so I can't thank you personally :)**_


	40. Minerva McGonagall

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

The sorting hat thought you would make a fine Ravenclaw.

Your mother seemed surprised upon hearing the result of your sorting.

Teachers, students, friends even colleagues will all say the same thing; "how come you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw?"

But always remember – you are a Gryffindor through and through.

From,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had another planned for McGonagall which directly related to Pottermore info but I figure this is understandable to both those with Pottermore and those without as we all know how amazingly courageous this lady is!<em>**


	41. Lee Jordan

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

As bad as it is without them, it's even worse when there's only one.

From,

Lee Jordan

* * *

><p><em><strong>Set during OotP after the twins have escaped the wrath of Umbridge. I truly meant to make this one happy but... it just didn't work out that way... Fred :(<strong>_


	42. Bartemius Crouch Junior

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

_He_ will show you more loyalty, trust and support than your father ever has and ever will.

From,

Barty Crouch

* * *

><p><strong><em>Barty Crouch Jr truly lost his way but his father has a lot to answer to in my opinion...<em>**


	43. Cedric Diggory

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Prove them wrong. Hufflepuffs _can_ achieve greatness.

Yours,

Cedric Diggory

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cedric was such a lovely character. I never expected his death when reading GoF; such a shocking loss. I think that he, of all characters would have been one who lived his life without regret and I hope this letter reflects that. <em>**


	44. Arthur Weasley

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

I know how aeroplanes work…

From,

Arthur Weasley

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to those expecting something a little more meaningful but I just couldn't help myself with this one!<strong>_


	45. Alice Longbottom

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

There's a sweet little boy who comes to visit a lot. Do you know who he is?

From,

Alice

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, as you can hopefully tell this is written after Alice's encounter with Bellatrix; (I know she probably couldn't write or think that coherently but maybe this was written in one of her more lucid moments?) I think Frank's will be written before that horrible event :( <strong>Also, I'm not sure what Alice's maiden name is, I couldn't find it online - does anyone know?_


	46. Angelina Johnson

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

The choices you make at Hogwarts don't have to define your life.

From,

Angelina Johnson

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really don't like how people look down on Angelina and hate the GeorgeAngelina ship because she went to the Yule Ball with Fred - it was never stated that they were together officially and there was no evidence of a relationship afterward and plus - it was high school! And I'm sure George wouldn't have been with her if he thought Fred wouldn't approve and JK wouldn't write that relationship in if it wasn't healthy - I don't think she would sponsor relationships like that. **_

_**Hah, sorry for that novel guys - END RANT!**_


	47. Merope Gaunt

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Life isn't kind.

From,

Merope Gaunt

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope this isn't too simple - I don't feel like it would be true to her character to write about the love potion and life certainly wasn't kind to her :(<em>**


	48. Frank Longbottom

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

War is not about fighting against bad guys, it's about fighting _for_ the ones you love.

From,

Frank Longbottom

* * *

><p><strong><em>The setting of this letter is during First Wizarding War during which I can imagine Frank fearing greatly for the safety of his family and questioning his and Alice's jobs :(<em>**


	49. Gilderoy Lockhart

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Please ensure you condition. Your beautiful head of hair needs the extra nourishment.

Yours,

Gilderoy Lockhart

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh Lockhart, another who I kind of pity but can't really see changing!<em>**


	50. Rita Skeeter

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

The quill may be mightier than the wand but the bushy haired girl is far more threatening than any quill.

Yours,

Rita Skeeter

* * *

><p><strong><em>She would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids!<em>**


	51. Petunia Evans

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

She misses you. One day, you'll miss her just as much.

From,

Petunia Evans

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little obvious? Maybe, but I think it's something that needs to be said for the sake of both Petunia and Lily.<strong>_


	52. Severus Snape

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Lily Evans will _always _be the most important person in your life.

From,

Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, obvious and about Lily? But really, I can't imagine him saying anything else.<strong>_


	53. Andromeda Black

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Love doesn't have a blood type.

From,

Andromeda Black

* * *

><p><strong><em>Andromeda is another character that doesn't really have a happy ending (losing her husband, daughter and son-in-law) so, I decided to focus on something positive in her life and give her younger self the encouragement to follow her heart despite the Black family prejudice.<em>**


	54. Ludovic Bagman

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Gambling only gives you nothing in exchange for something. Also, ease up on the treacle tart once you hit twenty five.

Yours,

Ludo Bagman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This one was inspired by a quote from Wilson Mizner. I felt he needed to address his gambling because it gets him in a lot of trouble but added the treacle tart line because he's so lighthearted! <strong>_


	55. Sybill Trelawney

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

The inner eye already knows all that can be said.

Yours,

Sybill Trelawney

* * *

><p><strong><em>I truly believe that Trelawney convinced herself that she actually was a seer; whatever helps you sleep I guess!<em>**

**_Also, as Gryffindor's Novella asked and I myself have been pondering, would people like to see any letters from non-human characters such as Dobby and Firenze? I'm not sure how easy they will be to write but if people want to see them I will give it a go :) _**


	56. Gregory Goyle

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

He claims you are friends but ask yourself this: would he ever do the same for you?

From,

Gregory Goyle

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yikes sorry about the long break between updates! Anyone else have issues logging into the site?<em>**

**_Anyway, I always thought that Draco exploited Crabbe and Goyle, this letter referring to the work he had them do in HBP, and I never liked him for doing so. Also for some reason, I always liked Goyle more than Crabbe? No idea why though!_**


	57. Molly Prewett

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't let them tell you otherwise, being a mother _is_ a job.

Yours,

Molly Prewett

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think people would have judged Molly for wanting to be 'just a housewife' and I think she would have felt kind of belittled because of her choice. But really, she built a loving home and nurtured an amazing family so I think she made the right choice :)<em>**


	58. Bellatrix Black

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

They will call it obsession but it is love and he _doe_s feel the same.

From,

Bellatrix Black

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another character suffering from huge amounts of delusion. I was going to write something about mudbloods and scum but I truly think she was insanely in love with Voldemort and it is interesting to compare Bellatrix with Molly - the power of maternal love overpowering obsessive love and the love of power. <em>**


	59. Argus Filch

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Cats don't care if you can't cast a spell; people do.

From,

Argus Filch

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was going to be Valentine's themed but it's about a cat. Actually, I'm spending Valentine's with my cat soo...<em>**

**_Anyway, I think Filch had a very lonely life. I can imagine that he was bullied when younger and then pushed people who tried to befriend him away so he didn't get hurt again, making him bitter and angry :(_**


	60. George Weasley

**_Sorry for those receiving multiple alerts as I try for what seems likes the hundredth time to upload this... _**

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

2 - 1 = 0.5

From,

George Weasley

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't want George to give too much away with this one but really, what else could he write about. R.I.P Fred :(<strong>_


	61. Mundungus Fletcher

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Mud sticks and unfortunately, so does the nickname 'Dung'.

From,

Mundungus Fletcher

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Dung, stuck with a truly horrible name. <strong>_

**_Unfortunately I don't have the time to reply to reviews but rest assured I read them and truly appreciate them :) I'm moving into a new flat currently without internet so no updates for a little while but I will be back!_**


	62. Irma Pince

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

There is a life beyond the pages of books and literature.

Yours,

Irma Pince

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh Madame Pince, another character who (based on what we know) seems to have let her life pass by without her...<em>**

**_And yes, I am back! Thank you to all those who have reviewed - I will get back into the business of replying to you lovely people from this chapter onwards :)_**


	63. Lucius Malfoy

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Respect and power are hard to earn and easy to lose. It will all come crashing down one day.

From,

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>I read a story where Lucius commits suicide a few years after the war and now I always picture him regretting some of his actions. <strong>_


	64. Olympe Maxime

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

No one buys the 'big boned' line.

Yours,

Olympe Maxime

* * *

><p><strong><em>As Ron once said, Madame Maxime wasn't fooling anyone! <em>**

**_And just a little side note, amazingly big thanks for everyone who contributed to this little fic reaching 1000+ reviews! I am truly amazed and so thankful :)_**


	65. Bartemius Crouch Senior

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

It's lonely at the top.

From,

Bartemius Crouch

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I would use the excuse that I've been busy - which I have - but truth is I was running out of inspiration! So get your last character requests in because I'll be wrapping these letters up soon :O <em>**

**_As for Crouch Senior, I think in the last years of his life he may have started to understand the error of his ways - power, prestige and career can only get you so far..._**


	66. Poppy Pomfrey

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Healing is a skill; patience is a virtue.

Yours,

Poppy Pomfrey

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madame Pomfrey was great - you could always tell she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes every time Harry Potter entered the Hospital Wing :P <em>**

**_Thanks for all the great character suggestions - some very interesting characters going to be the subject of upcoming letters!_**


	67. Padma Patil

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Same body, different mind. Don't let people convince you that you're the same.

From,

Padma Patil

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did anyone else get the sense that Padma and Parvati were two very different people? It must take a lot for twins to be sorted into different houses. I think that Padma would have been very annoyed by Parvati and her gossipy ways in earlier years and I can imagine Padma not being particularly fond of Lavender!<em>**


	68. Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

You think 'Ally' is a terrible nickname? The worst is yet to come…

From,

Alastor Moody

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bit of creative license on this one but really, 'Mad Eye' isn't exactly the greatest nickname in the world!<em>**


	69. Charity Burbage

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Standing up for what is right can cost more than you can imagine.

From,

Charity Burbage

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't think poor Charity ever imagined she would face the end that she did :(<strong>_


	70. Eileen Prince

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Remember this happiness, it won't last forever.

From,

Eileen Prince

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yet another tragic family in the series. I personally think that Tobias and Eileen were happy when they were first together but as the years went on, her husband's temper grew and life became very unhappy for Eileen and young Severus :(<strong>_


	71. Vernon Dursley

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't allow him to stay.

From,

Vernon Dursley

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a difficult one. While I think Dudley and Petunia changed and became better people over the series, Vernon didn't show any growth and given the choice, I think he would tell his younger self not to take Harry in. <strong>_


	72. Sir Nicholas de MimsyPorpington

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Ensure the axe is sharp.

Yours truly,

Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Nick! Imagine the pain of being hit with an axe 45 times before you died and then facing the humiliation of not being allowed to join the Headless Hunt. Such an amazing character though!<em>**


	73. Nicolas Flamel

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

You've a lot more living to do yet.

From,

Nicolas Flamel

* * *

><p><strong><em> I don't know why but I didn't really want to make this one about the Philosopher's Stone and I found it funny because I'm pretty sure Flamel wouldn't even be able to remember being 16 :P<em>**


	74. Katie Bell

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

There's a reason girls go to the bathroom together.

Yours,

Katie Bell

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Katie, if only she hadn't touched that necklace. Anyway, does anyone else find it interestingodd that so many important events in the series took place in the bathroom? What is J.K trying to say with that? :P_**


	75. Cornelius Fudge

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Denial never helped anyone.

From,

Cornelius Fudge

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fudge probably made one of the biggest mistakes of all characters in not trusting Dumbledore. I truly believe that deep down, he believed Dumbledore and Harry were right about Voldemort's return but rejected their claims out of cowardice which ultimately aided Voldemort's rise to power which thus contributed to Fudge's downfall. <em>**


	76. Augusta Longbottom

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't be afraid to love again.

Yours,

Augusta Longbottom

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anybody know Augusta's maiden name? And the story of who and what happened to her husband?<em>**

**_Anyway, I think Augusta deeply loved and was proud of Neville but losing her son and husband (?) caused her to hide her true feelings in order to make sure she would never be hurt so badly again. Just imagine how much more confident Neville would have been if he had more support from his family earlier on... _**


	77. Cadmus Peverell

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Once she's gone, you'll never get her back.

Yours,

Cadmus Peverell

* * *

><p><strong><em>A brilliant suggestion from DalekDavros reminded me of the Peverell brothers, the original owners of the Deathly Hallows.<em>**

**_Cadmus, the holder of the resurrection stone, didn't realise what Harry did; this being that using the stone would not truly bring his loved one back. While J.K Rowling teaches us that the ones we love never truly leave us, it is a form of self-harm in holding on to them too tightly or obsessively which is ultimately what caused this brother's downfall. _**


	78. Antioch Peverell

**_x_**

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

Pride comes before the fall.

Yours,

Antioch Peverell

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah yes, the brother who was impaled by this own swordwand. Really, he had no-one to blame but himself and yet another example of how those who truly deserve power do not seek it. _**


	79. Ignotus Peverell

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Oh, the rewards of a humble life…

Yours,

Ignotus Peverell

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not so much advice but a little encouragement or hint to his younger self, telling him to continue on the path he's already on. Ignotus seemed to be one of the most genuinely good characters in the series. <em>**

**_The Founders are up next!_**


	80. Helga Hufflepuff

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Do not simply take 'the rest'; take those pure of heart, dedicated and full of kindness.

From,

Helga Hufflepuff

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, I'm not saying Hufflepuff should change the criteria by which she selects her house members but rather she should change the way in which she describes them - maybe then the house would gain greater respect from others. <em>**


	81. Godric Gryffindor

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Some friendships just won't last.

Yours,

Godric Gryffindor

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was going to have this letter be about celebrating differences but I really can't see Gryffindor ever accepting Slytherin's dislike of Muggle-borns and probably for good reason. It's a shame as they really did seem to be good friends once upon a time. <em>**


	82. Salazar Slytherin

_**x**_

**_Dear Sixteen Year Old Me_**

**_x_**

Dear sixteen year old me,

They are hypocrites. Don't back down.

From,

Salazar Slytherin

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't see Slytherin ever changing his beliefs and I think he would have thought he was justified in only allowing pure-bloods into his house, thinking it's the same as Ravenclaw only allowing intelligent students into hers. <em>**

**_Which raises an interesting question - whilst Slytherin was more overtly so, aren't all of the houses slightly discriminatory - except for maybe Hufflepuff? Are houses really a good idea? Or am I reading into this too much after a tiresome weekend :O_**


	83. Rowena Ravenclaw

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't push people away - they might not come back.

Yours,

Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another family with a sad situation :( This letter referring to her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, and coincidentally, her letter is up next...<strong>_


	84. Helena Ravenclaw

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Do not take what isn't yours.

Do not tell the secrets you keep.

Do not break the hearts that love you.

Do not repeat the mistakes I made.

Yours,

Helena Ravenclaw

* * *

><p><strong><em>What isn't hers = the diadem.<em>**

**_The secrets she keeps = those that she told to Riddle._**

**_The hearts she broke = the Baron's and her mother's._**

**_Well, that was depressing wasn't it?_**


	85. The Bloody Baron'

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Commit the crime, do the time.

Yours,

Baron

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think the Baron would regret his actions - his temper just got the better of him really.<em>**

**_Does anybody know his actual name? I couldn't find it anywhere!_**


	86. Viktor Krum

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Always ask yourself this – do they see you as Viktor Krum the _seeker_ or Viktor Krum the _person_?

From,

Viktor Krum

* * *

><p><strong><em>I always felt Krum was a little misunderstood - he seemed like a really nice guy but I can imagine some people just liking him because he's famous and would have had many fake friends and relationships because of this. <em>**


	87. Horace Slughorn

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't let charm deceive you. Trust your instincts.

Yours,

Horace Slughorn

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another character who I think is a good guy deep down. It really seemed he didn't want to tell Riddle about horcruxes but Riddle's charm swayed him. <em>**

**_Sorry about the delayed updates at the moment it's that lovely time of the University year when assignments and exams are arriving so I'm spending my life huddled over books and consuming extreme amounts of caffeine yay!_**


	88. Bathilda Bagshot

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

There's a difference between historical fact and gossip - and only a need for one.

Yours,

Bathilda Bagshot

* * *

><p><em><strong>Though Bathilda had the stories about the Dumbledore family forcibly extracted from her, there's a mention of her talking to Lily about the Dumbledore's and from that point I see her being very dedicated to historical fact rather than personal gossip. <strong>_

**_Well my exams are over and I have recovered from post-exam celebrations meaning regular updates will be back along with review replies from this chapter on! And I'm currently working on some other pieces so if you're interested watch this space..._**

**_Thanks for sticking with me!_**


	89. Millicent Bulstrode

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

People are mean so you will just have to be meaner.

From,

Millicent Bulstrode

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm fairly certain that Millicent wasn't a particularly nice person but I think a lot of people would have been cruel to because of the way she looked which is quite sad and may have contributed to her behaviour. <em>**


	90. Amos Diggory

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

He doesn't need glory for your love. You will always be proud of him.

Yours,

Amos Diggory

* * *

><p><strong><em>Obviously there's no doubt that Amos loved his son very much but I think he may have got a little too involved in pushing his son to achieve glory and Cedric seemed slightly embarrassed about his father's attempts maybe?<em>**


	91. Alecto Carrow

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

It's not you it's him. Mudbloods are dirty and stupid. You're better off without him.

From,

Alecto Carrow

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creative license once again! I imagine Alecto really liking a Muggleborn boy at school who rejected her badly, only fueling the hatred her family helped foster. <em>**


	92. Amycus Carrow

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

They may be stupid kids but watch out, they've got fight.

From,

Amycus Carrow

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think the Carrows bit off a bit more than they could chew with the kids at Hogwarts - Dumbledore's Army ftw!<em>**


	93. Parvati Patil

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Sometimes friendship means telling her things she might not want to hear.

From,

Parvati Patil

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parvati would have been sixteen during her sixth year meaning this letter would be received during the whole LavenderRon relationship debacle. I think Parvati would have had some doubts about the relationship and could see it deteriorating but because she was Lavender's friend wasn't particularly honest with her views regarding the situation but sometimes you need your friend to be completely honest with you in these moments. _**


	94. Gellert Grindelwald

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

The greater good?

From,

Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

><p><strong>This was a tricky one. I personally feel that Grindelwald truly did regret his actions after reflecting on them during his years in prison and would advise his younger self to truly evaluate his actions and whether it was for 'the greater good' - whatever that really is. That being said, you could just as easily see Grindelwald only regretting his failure...So confusing! What are your opinions on Grindelwald?<strong>


	95. Tom Riddle Senior

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Once a tramp, always a tramp.

Yours,

Tom Riddle

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just to clear this up - this is Tom Riddle Senior, Voldemort's papa! And this letter was written sometime after the spell of the love potion was lifted and he left Merope. Did Riddle Senior know that he had a son?<em>  
><strong>


	96. Astoria Greengrass

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

He's broken but you can fix him.

From,

Astoria Greengrass

* * *

><p><strong><em>Despite us not really knowing anything about her, I think that Astoria helped Draco gain a new lease on life, changing him for the better. That's a good character in my book!<em>**


	97. Xenophilius Lovegood

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Conspiracy. Truth. Propaganda.

Each has a price.

Yours,

Xenophilius Lovegood

P.S - The Crumple-Horned Snorkack are particularly fond of the scent of stewed apples. Carry a small vial on your person as to attract them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A tough character to write for. I don't think it's really eccentric enough for him but it was important to remind his future self to carefully examine what content he runs in the Quibbler during the war. Each action has a consequence.<em>****  
><strong>


	98. Marjorie Dursley

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

A bad egg can rot the rest. Make sure that bad egg doesn't rot your family.

From,

Marge Dursley

* * *

><p><em><strong>A certain Harry Potter being the bad egg in this situation! She really was a horrible woman wasn't she?<strong>_


	99. Ernie Macmillan

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Tone it down a bit, people will respect you more.

Yours,

Ernie Macmillan

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ernie seemed a decent enough guy but just needed to calm down and work on getting rid of that pompous attitude.<strong>_


	100. Stanley Shunpike

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

You might want to educate yourself a bit more mate, you can be a bit gullible sometimes eh?

From,

Stan Shunpike

* * *

><p><strong><em>An extra happy Sunday everyone! Two updates for the price of one in order to celebrate reaching both 100 chapters and 2000 reviews! Thank you everyone for your amazing, continued support - couldn't have done it without you all!<em>**

**_As for Stan, I can imagine him being baited with the chance of showing off to make him do things he ordinarily wouldn't do - if that makes sense -including joining the Death Eaters which I think he was part manipulated, part forced into joining._**


	101. Susan Bones

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Everybody hurts.

From,

Susan Bones

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maybe a stretch but Susan did face a lot of hardship in her life - her family was hugely devastated by Voldemort and the war - and I think her Hufflepuff nature made her place the pain of others above her own, making her feel hers was less important. <em>**


	102. Rufus Scrimgeour

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Perception _isn't _everything.

Yours,

Rufus Scrimgeour

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scrimgeour was so involved in portraying an image of action and security and this focus was a detriment to the real fight against Voldemort. He needed to stop focusing on perception and work on reality.<em>**

**_I would just like to say a friendly hello and thanks to the anon/guest reviewers! Thanks for reading guys!_**


	103. Dennis Creevey

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Don't mourn for him, _live _for him.

From,

Dennis Creevey

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Dennis :( He would have been quite young when Colin passed away and I can imagine him greatly mourning his brother, even carrying some guilt for what happened. He needs not to feel this guilt or mourn for too long but to live his life and should carry Colin's spirit, not ghost with him for the rest of his life. <em>**


	104. Walburga Black

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth! They befoul the name and house of Black.

Yours,

Walburga Black

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sirius' Mum... Well, she married her cousin so she was always a bit crazy wasn't she? <em>**

**_I had great fun imagining her screaming this from her portrait as Kreacher writes her letter for her!_**


	105. Garrick Ollivander

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Curiosity - important but a detriment.

Yours,

Garrick Ollivander

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the delay!<em>**

**_Now, Ollivander - I'm not sure how I feel about him. He was obviously a very intelligent man but I think his curiosity and fascination with power and the capacity of this power tarnished his personality and how others viewed him. There was something disturbing in the way he spoke about the destruction Voldemort could cause with the Elder wand. He should exercise caution with this curiosity and fascination - at least around others - to protect himself and his image.  
><em>**


	106. Fenrir Greyback

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

Vengeance and power; both can be achieved at once.

From,

Fenrir Greyback

* * *

><p><strong><em>Greyback wanted to bite as many people as possible to create an army of werewolves that would overthrow the wizarding population and though there is no doubt he is a ruthless, cruel character, the fact that he was turned into a werewolf at a young age may have spawned his motivation to attack, making others feel the same pain he did. <em>**

**_This update is dedicated to A.S. Ledie! I wish you a very happy birthday and hope you eat lots of cake :)_**


	107. Gabrielle Delacour

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear sixteen year old me,

You are not the sister he wants but your hair is much nicer than _hers_.

From,

Gabrielle Delacour

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope it comes through that it's Ginny, rather than Fleur, I'm referring to... I'm unsure about Gabrielle's age in the books but I imagine that her crush on Harry would have lasted quite sometime and she would have been rather jealous of Ginny!<em>**


	108. Moaning Myrtle

_**x**_

_**Dear Sixteen Year Old Me**_

_**x**_

Dear fourteen year old me,

Revenge can only be so sweet.

From,

Myrtle

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seeing as Myrtle (last name anyone?) died at age fourteen I made a little exception for her. Myrtle basically became a ghost to get revenge on Olive Hornby for teasing her and after that, was left to return to Hogwarts; essentially reliving the pain of her living school years where she was teased and unpopular. <em>**

**_Well, as you may have noticed with my lack of speed in updating, I am running out of ideas and inspiration! I want to get to 111 chapters and I know what characters the last two will be (Tom Riddle being one of them) so I need one more character suggestion from you guys! Let me know who you are dying to hear from and I will attempt to oblige :)_**


End file.
